gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Radio Los Santos
Radio Los Santos (106.1) is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which plays West Coast hip hop from the late-1980s and early-1990s - primarily the "gangsta rap" subgenre. The station, evidently, broadcasts from Los Santos. This station was released in a joint album with Playback FM as part of the 8-Disc soundtrack. In Grand Theft Auto V, it plays modern hip-hop and is hosted by real-life radio host Kurt Alexander (Big Boy) - host of Big Boy's neighborhood in Los Angeles and voice of the character Big Bear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Playlist ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * 2Pac (feat. Pogo) - I Don't Give a Fuck (1991) * Compton's Most Wanted - Hood Took Me Under (1992) * Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang (1992) * Too $hort - The Ghetto (1990) * N.W.A - Alwayz Into Somethin' (1991) * Ice Cube (feat. Das EFX) - Check Yo Self (1992) * Kid Frost - La Raza (1990) * Cypress Hill - How I Could Just Kill a Man (1991) * Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg & RBX) - Fuck wit Dre Day (And Everybody's Celebratin') (1992) * The D.O.C - It's Funky Enough (1989) * N.W.A - Express Yourself (1988) * Ice Cube - It Was a Good Day (1992) * Eazy-E - Eazy-er Said Than Dunn (1988) * Above the Law - Murder Rap (1990) * Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - Deep Cover (1992) * Da Lench Mob (feat. Ice Cube) - Guerillas in tha Mist (1992) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * 100s - Life of a Mack (2013) * A$AP Rocky - R-Cali (2013) * Ab-Soul (ft. Kendrick Lamar) - Illuminate (2012) * The Team - Slow Down (2012) * Freddie Gibbs - Still Livin (2012) * Future - How It Was (2013) * Game (ft. 2 Chainz and Rick Ross) - Ali Bomaye (2012) * Gucci Mane ft. Ciara - Too Hood (2011) * Jay Rock (ft. Kendrick Lamar) - Hood Gone Love It (2011) * Kendrick Lamar - A.D.H.D (2011) * PROBLEM ft. Glasses Malone - Say That Then (2013) * YG - I'm A Real 1 (2013) * Gangrene - Bassheads (2013) * Marion Band$ (ft. Nipsey Hussle) - Hold Up (2013) * BJ The Chicago Kid (ft. Freddie Gibbs and PROBLEM) - Smoke and Ride (2013) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, and PC versions * Danny Brown & Action Bronson - Bad News (2014) * G-Side feat. G-Mane - Relaxin' (2010) * A$AP Ferg - Work (2013) * Trouble feat. Gucci Mane - Everyday (2012) * Kendrick Lamar - Swimming Pools (Drank) (2012) * Travi$ Scott feat. T.I. & 2 Chainz - Upper Echelon (2013) * Danny Brown feat. A$AP Rocky & Zeloopers - Kush Coma (2013) * Ace Hood feat. Future & Rick Ross - Bugatti (2013) * Schoolboy Q feat. Kendrick Lamar - Collard Greens (2013) * Chuck Inglish feat. Ab-Soul & Mac Miller Came Thru/Easily (2013) * Young Scooter feat. Gucci Mane - Work (2013) * Problem and IamSu feat. Bad Lucc & Sage The Gemini - Do It Big (2013) * Skeme - Millions (2013) * Ab-Soul feat. Schoolboy Q - Hunnid Stax (2014) * Freddie Gibbs & Mike Dean - Sellin' Dope (2014) * Young Scooter feat. Trindad James - I Can't Wait (2013) Videos GTA San Andreas Tracklist File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos 2Pac (feat. Pogo) - "I Don't Give a Fuck" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Compton's Most Wanted - "Hood Took Me Under" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - "Nuthin' But A 'G' Thang" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Too $hort - "The Ghetto" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos N.W.A. - "Alwayz into Somethin' " File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Ice Cube (feat. Das EFX) - "Check Yo Self (The Message Remix)" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Kid Frost - "La Raza" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Cypress Hill - "How I Could Just Kill a Man" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg & RBX) - "Fuck wit Dre Day" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos The D.O.C. - "It's Funky Enough" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos N.W.A. - "Express Yourself" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Ice Cube - "It Was a Good Day" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Eazy-E - "Eazy-Er Said Than Dunn" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Above the Law - "Murder Rap" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - "Deep Cover" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Da Lench Mob (feat. Ice Cube) - "Guerillas in tha Mist" Full radio File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Full radio Trivia *Radio Los Santos may be based on real life L.A. radio stations KPWR 105.9 (Power 106) and 93.5 KDAY. The SA version of RLS may likely be based on the old KDAY as Julio G was a former DJ on the station. GTA V's version is likely based on the old Power 106 as Big Boy was the radio host for the station (with his segment Big Boy's Neighborhood). He's currently the host of KRRL 92.3 (Real 92.3). *During Eazy-E's song "Eazier Said Than Dunn", Julio refers Compton instead of it's in-game fictional counterpart, Ganton. *Ice Cube's "Check Yo Self" is played in it's edited form, which is strange because every other song on the radio appears in explicit/original version, including other singles that had radio versions in real-life (such as Ice Cube's "It Was a Good Day" and Dr. Dre's "Dre Day". *Jay Rock's "Hood Gone Love It" is used in Franklin's trailer. *The GTA V version of the station noticeably doesn't exclusively feature West Coast rappers, as it also features some notable rappers from the Deep South (Gucci Mane, Future, etc), the Midwest (Freddie Gibbs) and East Coast (A$AP Rocky). *It is likely that the station was founded around 1988. This is because of the GTA V is set in 2013, and the website's quote stating that it has been "blazin' hip hop for 25 years". *This is Franklin Clinton's favorite radio station. *Radio Los Santos is one of the only three radio stations ever to cross universes, the other being WCTR and Head Radio, although Head Radio crossed universes three times as opposed to WCTR and RLS which ones crossed universes twice. *In GTA V, the host mentions that there was recently a new $100 bill being made. This is a reference to how in real-life, the United States government is in the process of designing a new version of the $100 bill. *On the Xbox 360, Xbox One and PC editions of the game, when the track "A.D.H.D" by Kendrick Lamar comes on, the line "PlayStation and some drink, technology bought my soul" has the word "PlayStation" censored. Whether this was due to copyright reasons, or simply due to Microsoft competing against Sony is unknown. See also * Playback FM, another radio station in GTA San Andreas that plays classic late 80's/early 90's east coast hip-hop. * Game Radio FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto III that plays hip-hop from the early 21st century. * Wildstyle, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that plays old school 80's hip-hop. * The Liberty Jam, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays east coast hip-hop. * Fresh 105 FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays old school hip-hop. * The Classics 104.1, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays classic hip-hop. * The Beat 102.7, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays contemporary hip-hop. * KREZ, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto 2 that plays 90's rap. * West Coast Classics, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V that plays classic west coast hip-hop. Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Radio Los Santos